


Four Seasons

by Studyinblackx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Endgame Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/M, Mutual Pining, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studyinblackx/pseuds/Studyinblackx
Summary: A story in four parts. Betty Cooper changes like the seasons, and Jughead Jones is lovestruck. How will their romance develop over a years time?





	1. Spring

When she walked in the room, the smell of strawberries followed her. He looked away from the conversation he was having with his fellow Serpents and focused solely on her. Betty Cooper. How had he not noticed her before?  
She had her hair in her usual ponytail and wore floral overalls. They were shorts and ended just above the knee, hugging her curves she usually disguised with cardigan sweaters. She wore black flats and carried a denim backpack.  
She sat two rows away from him, closest to the windows that were open. The springtime air filtered through the room, spreading the smell of fresh strawberries around the room. She was beautiful, and he suddenly had a craving for her. He wanted to talk to her, touch her, claim her.  
"Jug, you listening?" Fangs asked. Toni and Sweet Pea looked at him with curious eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm here, keep talking." They continued, occasionally looking at him as he looked at Betty. Maybe he was being obvious, although he didn't think anyone else was paying attention. Or maybe the heat from his stare finally made its way into her skin, because she turned and locked eyes with him.  
Betty smiled her winning smile, wiggling a few fingers in silent greeting and turned away, fingers twirling her hair. Jug swallowed hard and got up, walking over to Betty's seat. He swore he heard Toni behind him asking 'Jones, where ya going?' but he didn't turn or respond. When he made it to Betty's chair, he leaned against her desk.  
"Hi, Juggie." Her voice was shy, but her emerald eyes looked up his face and locked with his. Jughead smirked and reached over, catching a curl of hers in between his fingers and playing with it.  
"Betty, you look pretty today."  
"Thank you," she said. Her cheeks turned a slight pink before she ducked her head. He placed a finger under her chin and brought her face up so he can see her.  
"I have a question for you."  
"Shoot," she said with a curious expression. Jug licked his lips and leaned closer.  
"Do you taste as good as you smell?" Her pink cheeks turned crimson and she swallowed. She cleared her throat and leaned towards Jughead.  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" He wasn't expecting that response from her, but her sudden confidence made him hard. He shifted slightly before looking her up and down.  
Springtime was the cleansing season, a time for reflection and planning - cleaning the proverbial skeletons from closets and starting anew. Jughead Jones would always be a 'bad boy' - he earned that title whether he wanted it or not when he slid on that leather jacket - and didn't bother with the starting anew. Until now.  
Betty Cooper: the friendly neighborhood Hitchcock blonde, the all American girl, the queen of pastels and bejeweled collars was challenging Jughead Jones. And Jughead Jones never backed away from a challenge. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers softly before going in for the kill. She moaned quietly against his lips, setting his blood on fire. He reached, holding her face in his hands, licking along her bottom lip. She gasped, opening her mouth to his tongue. He explored her mouth hungrily, and would've stayed at it if he didn't hear an aggressive 'ahem' behind him. He turned to see Miss Grundy behind him, looking anything but pleased.  
"Mr. Jones if you don't mind I want to teach our class and I don't think that's appropriate behavior."  
"Sorry," he grumbled before giving Betty a quick wink and heading back to his seat. Betty blushed, sinking in her seat as class began.  
Grundy's lectures were nothing if not droll, and soon his phone went off in his pocket. He snuck it out, looking at it under the desk so Grundy wouldn't notice.  
_So, what's the verdict? ;)_ Jug looked over to Betty, who looked at him before turning away, her ponytail whipping in the wind. Jug smirked.  
_Delicious. So much better_ , he responded. He noticed Betty shifting in her seat, then saw three dots pop up on the screen, indicating she was responding.  
_There's always more where that came from._ Jug looked over at Betty, who winked at him then turned away. He smirked and slid his phone back into his pocket.  
Springtime was a time of starting anew. And Jughead Jones had his eye on Betty Cooper.


	2. Summer

This summer is cruel, hitting the 100s every chance it got. Riverdale High didn't believe in air conditioning, and dealt with the heat wave by shutting off lights, cracking windows and encouraging water breaks. When Jughead made his way to the Blue and Gold office, he wasn't surprised to find Betty standing in front of the desk, fanning herself. Her cardigan was tossed on a chair, long forgotten, and her blouse was unbuttoned. Her camisole underneath was a light pink, and it clung to her skin. She looked up at the noise, seeing him and smiling.  
"Hi, Juggie."  
"Hey, beautiful." He walked across the room and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled against him before flipping through the papers scattered across the desk.  
"No one else wanted to stay after with me and work on this issue because of the heat. Not that I blame them. But thank you for coming anyway."  
"How would I look, leaving behind my best girl to do all the work alone?"  
"Be truthful, Juggie. You just wanted to see me."  
"That too. But I brought you something." He brought the milkshake from Pop's from behind his back and Betty bit back a moan.  
"Oh, Juggie," she said, all but snatching the shake from his hands. She took a long grateful sip before closing her eyes. "You're the best boyfriend ever." Jug froze.  
"Boyfriend?" Betty opened her eyes at the word and blushed. Jug smirked and moved closer. "Is that what I am?"  
"I guess we never talked about it before." The statement was true, since they had spent all their free time making out in her pastel perfection bedroom while her parents worked late at the Register that they never spoke about their relationship. Betty sipped from the shake again, looking up at Jug through her eyelashes. "But yes, I consider you my boyfriend. If you want to be," she added shyly. Despite his outer bad boy persona, his heart soared in his chest. He had only wanted this since that kiss in the springtime. Being with her was all he thought about.  
"Come here," he said lowly before lifting her, placing her on the desk and removing the shake from her hands. She giggled at the grin on his face before he leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss. She hummed against him, running her fingers through his hair. He brought his hands to her hips and held her, his tongue brushing her bottom lip. She parted her lips slowly, allowing him in, wiggling slightly under his hands as she tried to scoot closer to him. For a moment in time, they forgot about the heat wave and article deadlines. For the first time they both felt completed.  
"Juggie," Betty said with a smile, "we should probably work on the paper."  
"Right," Jug said, clearing his throat. "To be continued?"  
"Definitely," she said shyly before sliding off the desk and reclaiming her shake. The two of them continued to work in silence, looking up occasionally, smiling at each other.  
This was the best summer ever.


End file.
